


Worth the Trouble

by tommygirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin understands Barry is going to rush into things to save people, but she doesn't have to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenmidalah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/gifts).



The scene was ridiculous.  If an outsider had managed to get inside STAR labs, he would've found a wounded superhero, no doubt replaying in his head all the ways he could've been better while overlooking the obvious recklessness, getting patched up by a frowning doctor.  The outsider wouldn't think the hero had saved the day and yet no one, except said stupid superhero, had been hurt.

Caitlin considered pointing that out to Barry.  It was something he would appreciate, something that would make him flash that brilliant smile of his and wrap his arms around her so they could laugh off how close things had gotten again.  The problem was she wasn't ready to laugh it off, to put it behind her and wait for the next time he _whooshed_ off into god knew what.

"I don't know why you're moping.  I'm the one who's angry," Caitlin stated as she finished bandaging Barry’s arm.  Dr. Wells and Cisco had slipped away as soon as they knew Barry was going to be fine, likely wanting no parts of Caitlin's anger or what might come of it.  Despite the privacy, she still didn't want to have this argument here.  She tried to retain some semblance of professionalism at STAR labs despite the fact that her stupid superhero boyfriend made it so hard.  She pinched his arm as she taped up the wound and said, “You’ll be fine in a few hours.  Joe and the other hostages are okay and the bad guy is locked up downstairs.”

"Cait-"

She picked up her tablet and said, "Not now."

"I had planned a nice dinner for us.  It included flowers, a nice restaurant and no interruptions to celebrate three wonderful months together.  Trust me when I say this wasn't how I wanted the night to go,” Barry replied.

“Not only moping, but sucking up to me?  Yeah, even you know you acted like an idiot tonight,” Caitlin replied, shoving a thermometer in his mouth. Not really necessary with all the equipment at her disposal, but she wanted to shut him up until she could calm down.  Barry left her feeling irrational in so many ways at times – angry, happy, scared – and sometimes she wanted nothing more than to throttle him until he understood exactly what every “Caitlin, I have to do this” did to her.

And God, she hated herself sometimes for how selfish she wanted to be, how since day one, long before Barry became the Flash, and was left to her to recover from his coma, she wanted to protect him.

She crossed her arms, tapping her foot nervously while Barry watched her.  His expression was unguarded and full of love, which made her even angrier with him and herself.  She said, “And if you think I'm upset about a stupid dinner...Do we need to have the conversation again about rushing into things before we know what we're dealing with?  It's been a year and we still don't understand everything that was unleashed that night.  You could've gotten killed."

"Those guys had Joe," Barry replied, removing the thermometer from his mouth.

"I get that, but..." her voice trailed off and she tried to focus on making notes to Barry’s medical file.

Barry took her hand in his and said, "But what?"

She sighed.  She forced herself to meet his gaze and said, "I lost one man that I loved because he was the hero and I don't want to go through that again.  I'm not sure I could handle it.  We discussed this before we decided to pursue this thing between us."

"This _thing_ is a relationship.  You're my girlfriend.  Or you were two hours ago."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm still debating that."

Barry reached out for her like he planned to wrap his arms around her, but she stepped back, pulling her hand free too.  Barry frowned and said, "Caitlin.  This is what I do.  You know that.  That's not going to change."

"I don't want that to change, but you don't have to be reckless."

Barry nodded in that way that she knew meant he was placating her and that made her angrier.  She dropped her tablet and said, "I’m mostly angry at myself because you're right.  I know who you are and the stupid things you do on a daily basis.  And it comes from a good place, I know that, but selfishly, I had hoped that our relationship might make you a little more cautious.  I’d hoped you think about what something happening to you would do to me and not make such rash decisions."

Caitlin watched Barry's reaction and didn't push away when he reached out for her hand again.  His one hand intertwined with hers as his other hand rested on her hip and he pulled her down onto the bed with him.  His fingers ghosted over her shoulder and neck before running through her hair as he positioned her between his legs.  He kissed the side of her head and said, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't promise that."

Barry sighed, but tightened his hold on Caitlin and she felt some of the worry dissipate.  It helped to know he was really there, tangible and hers, at least until another emergency came along.  He asked, "What do you want me to say?"

Caitlin shrugged as Barry's hand rubbed circles into her back and slowly moved around to her stomach.  She covered his hands with her own and she could feel him smile against her before he rested his chin on her shoulder.  He replied, "I know I rush into things sometimes.  It’s not because I don’t…I’m not trying to get myself killed or hurt you.   I care about you, more than you probably want to know right now, and the last thing I want to do is ruin what we have here, Caitlin.”

“You haven’t ruined it.”

“Good.”

“It doesn't mean you’re still not a reckless idiot on my shit list,” she replied, leaning back against Barry’s chest.  She ran her fingers along his leg and said, “You’re the fastest man alive.  All I’m asking is for you to take a few moments to get an idea of what you’re rushing into and to spare a few seconds to let your team help you.”

“You’re right.  I should've waited for Cisco to finish his analysis so I knew what I was dealing with, but I didn't want to risk not being fast enough to save Joe.  I was given these powers for a reason.  What's the point if I can't actually help people?  But I will try to be more careful.  I promise to try."

Caitlin tilted her head so that she could see Barry’s face.  His expressions were always an honest portrayal of whatever he felt and all she saw when she turned toward him was love and worry.  She caught herself smiling, her heart having decided to forgive him before her head, and she said, “Then I’ll try to stop worrying so much.  It’s not that I don’t trust you, Barry.  I've seen what you’re capable of, but the idea of losing you scares me.” 

Barry captured her lips with her own, sweet and short.  As he pulled away, he said, “Let’s get out of here, huh?  Go back to my apartment?”

She nodded and he kissed her again.  Before she could react, she heard the familiar _whoosh_ of Barry moving super fast and found him standing in front of her dressed and ready to go, holding her coat and purse out to her.  She laughed and allowed him to help her into her coat.  She knew nothing had been resolved and that this situation would probably arise again, but she also knew that Barry was worth the trouble.

{fin}

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! Loving the Flash so I hope I did no disservice to the characters.


End file.
